The Annoying Thing
This is the 3rd episode made by me and Alpha-Lonewolf. Wolf introduces Rapper to Lad. But someone Wolf hates arrives. Fifi! Will Rapper get used to her? Characters *Rapper *Fifi *Wolf *Lad *Foully *Bruce Transcript (camera shows Drunken Bear Tavern. Inside, Rapper is talking to Lad.) Rapper: I must say Lad! You are one big awesome fighter. Lad: Thanks wee laddie, from the sounds of it you sound like quite the brawler yerself! (gave Rapper a huge friendly pat on the back that knocked him to the floor) Wolf: You did quite well to get in this place. Flashback (Wolf was leading Rapper to the Tavern) Wolf: Alright Rapper, get ready to defend yourself when we step in. Rapper: I was born ready. What's going on? Wolf: Well lets see? (gestures Rapper to go in first) Rapper (walks in) Hello? Is anyone here? '' ''(right when Rapper took his first step inside, he was greeted with a fist to the face.The tavern was in a constant bar fight in many places, but mostly around the door. Rapper had himself caught inside one of the groups fighting) Wolf: (blocks the first punch as he jumps in the tavern and fought his way to Rapper) I thought I told you to defend yourself when we first STEP in? Rapper: Alright THAT'S IT!!! (Gets back into the fight and knocks all the fighters out) Rapper: Never mess with the orange guy. (Soon Lad walks up to Rapper) Rapper: Whoa! Who are you?? Lad: This yer friend Wolf? Wolf: Yeah he's the new guy here. Lad: Is that so? Come on wee lad let's get you a drink! Flashback End Lad: The thing about this place is that barfights are always allowed as long as there are no deaths! Rapper: Well I must say Wolf you have some very interesting friends! Wolf: Think thats something? You should see my friend Foully. Lad: Aye, that one is a mouthful! Rapper: Why what's he like? (Foully then flies in and lands on Wolf's shoulder) Rapper: Aah you must be Foully. Name's Rapper. Foully: What the fuck is it to you pussy shit cock muncher. Rapper: (angered) What the fuck did you just say to me!? Lad: Give the bird time wee laddie. Soon you'll be the best of friends. Rapper: Pfft, over my dead body! (Suddenly a girl walks in but Rapper doesn't know who she is. The girl is actually Fifi) Fifi: Hey Wolfy! who is this orangy orange fruit? (starts poking Rapper in the ear) Wolf: Oh shit why now? Foully: You're in for some shit now citrus grandma's pussy. Rapper: Hey, quit it! (Fifi keeps poking Rapper's ear) QUIT IT!!! (she stops) Fifi: Ow! You talk too loud fruit man, you should have a cookie. (pushes a cookie against Rapper's mouth) Rapper: Stop Choking! Fifi: I've kept it in the back of my skirt for three weeks to keep it nice and safe even when I sleep and use the bathroom. (bounces up and down with a proud look) Rapper: (spits cookie out) ARE YOU CRAZY!!?? Wolf why are you even friends with this girl!? Wolf: (deadpan) Who say it was my idea to be her friend? Fifi: Wolfy man saved me from Bowser and Dr. Octopus and now he is my supey super hero! (rasies hands in the air) Wolf: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME IT WAS THE STREET ARTIST GOD DAMN IT AND IT WAS A MISTAKE!!! Fifi: (hugs Wolf) I wuv you. Rapper: (tries not to laugh) That's just so childish! (Fifi tries takes a bite out of Rappers head) Rapper: GET OFF MY HEAD!!!! (Pulls out his gun and shoots Fifi, who dies) Your problem is solved. Wolf: So you think. Fifi: (gets right back up alive and well) You don't taste like an orange. The marshmallows lied to me! Rapper: GAAH!! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!!!????? Wolf: She comes back to life when ever someone kills her. Fifi: (talks as they speak) I know what you mean, like this one time I got into a candy store. Wolf: I tried to kill her in so many ways, but she keeps coming back to life. Fifi: (still talks as they speak) I remember I was in the candy store and i saw this shiney candy that looked like barney. Wolf: (getting irritated) She still calls me her hero when I try to kill her after. Fifi: (still talks as they speak) And then I ate the candy but didn't like it so i spit it out back with the other candy. Rapper: (evily smiles) Hey Fifi! If you go leave us alone. I'll let you have these cookies! (pulls out a bag of cookies) Fifi: COOKIES!!! (Jumps out and swallows bag and Rappers arm) Wolf: Be sure to get rid of the bag next time. Rapper: GAAH!!! MY ARM!!! Fifi: (talks with mouth full) Mmm, cookies taste fleshy. Rapper: Alright THAT'S IT!!! Here's more! (throws the bag out the window) Fifi: MORE COOKIES!!! (chases it but the bag is caught by Bruce) Bruce: What the? (Fifi swallows the bag and Bruce's arm) Bruce: The FUCK!!? Fifi: (mouth full) My cookies. Bruce: (pulls out a shotgun and points it at Fifi which scares her) THAT'S IT!!! NOW I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND FEED YOU BODY TO THE SHARKS!!!!!!!!!! Fifi: (forgets about the gun) Yay! You're going to take me to the aqaurium zoo! I want to dress up as Flipper. Bruce: Grrrr! Rapper: You think we should help her? Wolf: Wait a moment, I want to see where this goes. Foully: Shit head here always likes to see the whore cunt die just for a laugh. Lad: Now ye know why he doesn't have a lass. Bruce: (heads home but Fifi follows him) Will you stop following me!? I am not in the mood of killing right now! Fifi: You have small sticks on your head. (pointing at his hair) Bruce: GAAAH!!!! (Everyone in the Drunken Bear Tavern start laughing hysterically) Rapper: (laughing between words) Oh man! We should do this more often! Wolf: Okay i admit it. Fifi is good to have around... sometimes. '-Episode Ends-' Gallery I wuv you..png|I wuv you. Rapper 2.png|Never mess with the orange guy. What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes